


Broken Tooth

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU BtVS Season 3, "Lovers Walk". Dawn has a bit of trouble, and Spike helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community tv100's challenge: a spoon, broken tooth, string.

Left alone for a moment by the Slayer's mum, Spike just sat at the kitchen table and used a spoon to add marshmallows to his hot chocolate.

Then the sound of a whimper caught his attention. He tracked it to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Without bothering to knock, he stepped inside.

He saw the Slayer's little sister, pulling on a string of thread looped around one of her teeth. She almost screamed but he put a finger to her lips. Her initial shock turned to something else.

"Broken tooth," she explained. "I wanna pull it out. Help me?"

He grinned. "Sure, little bit."


End file.
